Only Fools Are Satisfied
by I'mASweetDisaster
Summary: Meeting him was the worst thing that could've ever happened to Kalila-Mae Cantrella. He loved her, he left her and burdened her with a dark gift. The very gift that killed her family and friends. The very gift that lands her - many decades later - in Mystic Falls looking for him. But how can you look for someone that has a dagger in their chest and is lay in a wooden box?


_January __22nd __(Saturday), 1910, New Orleans._

As usual, Bourbon Street is alive with the sound of music, excited chatter and the liveliness of every soul there. But if you took the time to sit back and evaluate the number of people along Bourbon, you'd notice that the number is beginning to fall and many a person have begun to disappear. There was only one redeeming factor linking the disappearances of these people: they all came into contact with one of the Mikaelson siblings or their friend, Marcel. The latest of their victims was a young woman in her early twenties called Diana Grace Cantrella; older sister of me, the ever suspicious Kalila-Mae Cantrella. Diana was having a fling with one of the Mikaelson men –Niklaus Mikaelson, to be exact- and one day, she doesn't return home. She isn't anywhere in New Orleans. She's simply **vanished,** just like the rest of them. Now, with this knowledge, you would be as distrusting of them as I am…correct?  
"Kalila!" My close friend, Vivienne Darling calls to me, over the beautiful music and increasingly loud chatter.  
"Hello Vivienne!" I called back, walking over to join her. Vivienne defined beauty and many men flocked to her nightly, and it's not very hard to see why. She had perfectly curled dark hair and a set of big brown eyes, rimmed by long thick lashes to match. Her lips were plump and pink, though they were now stained red by her rouge. To accompany this, she had a perfect figure that drove men mad and made many a woman envious. I wasn't jealous of Vivienne though, she often did very silly things. She would flit between men and not think of the consequences which was normally a fight between her multiple "lovers".  
"Kalila, meet my new _friend,_ apparently he knows those people you talk about, he said he'd introduce you to them!" She exclaimed giddily as she gestured to the man stood next to her. I felt my blood run cold; _of course he knew the Mikaelsons._  
"Nice to meet you Kalila, I'm-"  
"Marcel. I've heard a lot about you from my sister." I stated bluntly and he grinned.  
"You have?"  
"Yes, it's hard not to hear what Diana has to say when all she spoke of was you and Niklaus." He looked shocked, then angry, but both emotions disappeared in mere seconds.  
"Well, it's nice of her to speak fondly of me and Niklaus. Now, would you two fine ladies mind joining me and my other friends for a drink?" He had a grin on his face, he obviously had some type of plan brewing internally. Before I could object, Vivienne butted in;  
"Of course we would Marcel!" She chirped, linking arms with me as Marcel guided us to a table. A stunning icy-blonde haired girl with captivatingly blue eyes and pale skin sat there laughing along with a man with brown curls, ocean-blue eyes and perfectly pale skin and a man with short, slighty darkened brown hair, hazel brown eyes and a strong jaw-line. A man with dark brown hair, dark, mysterious eyes and a charming smirk playing on his lips was also approaching the table with a round of drinks. Marcel sat down, pulling Vivienne onto his knee and I sat at the edge of my seat.  
"Marcel, who are these two you've brought along?" The girl asked as the round of drinks were handed out across the table.  
"Well, Rebekah, the girl in my lap is Vivienne. Isn't she beautiful?" Rebekah nodded as a response before looking at me.  
"And her, Marcel?"  
"Oh, I thought Klaus or Kol would like to meet her. She's _Diana's_ sister." Smirks and laughter broke out across the table, except from one person. I clenched my hand in a fist, I could feel my anger rising.  
"Well, it's a pleasure to meet you." The more refined of the four spoke up, I nodded in reply.  
"Well," Marcel piped up, "this is Kol, Elijah and Klaus." I took a breath at Klaus's name. I couldn't even stand to hear it right now.  
"What's the matter, love?" Klaus asked, grinning. He knew exactly what was wrong.  
"Oh, _nothing._" I replied sarcastically.  
"Kalila!" Vivienne hissed at me, I turned to her.  
"Vivienne, as I have told you before. I have no intention of sticking around this lot. The only reason I'm still here is because you are and I don't trust them at all."  
"What, because your sister _magically_ disappeared in their company?!"  
"**Precisely!**" I yelled, causing her jaw to drop. I've never yelled at her. Ever.  
"Now, now, darling, I think you should settle down." Kol suggested firmly.  
"No. I don't think I will."  
"Kalila." Marcel warned.  
"Vivienne, when you get home I will come to speak to you. I am not sticking around this lot another minute." I stood up and left the bar, angry. I managed to get about half-way home, before being pulled into an alley-way and pinned against the wall by a pair of strong arms. I struggled and called for help.  
"There's no need for screaming, darling. It's only me." I whimpered at the sound of his voice.  
"Let go of me, Kol!" I exclaimed, struggling, but to no avail.  
"You're only making this more difficult."  
"Making wha-" Dark veins grew under his eyes, and sharp fangs protruded from under his top lip. Oh god. I'm going to die. I felt his fangs break the skin of my neck and I cried out in pain and struggled all the more, I soon realised this only hurt me more. His arms wrapped around me as I continued to struggle.  
"Relax, Darling." He whispered into my ear, making me shudder, before going back for more blood.  
"K-Kol. Stop." I whimpered, a new wave of pain washing over me. He pulled away, bit his wrist and stuck it in my mouth. I tried pushing it away and protesting but he held me firmly. I felt warm, vile tasting liquid run down my throat; I'd swallowed it considering I had no other option. Kol let go of me and I shuddered at the thought of what just happened. That's when he pulled me close, closing all space between our bodies and kissed me, at first I was shocked, but then I reciprocated, feeling a strange spark ignite. I felt his lips curl into a grin, showing that he was obviously happy I'd returned his affection.


End file.
